The tree
by Schizophrenia skeletons
Summary: One-Shot, Idea from the movie 'Horns" A house inside a tree. Although lost in a sea of green that one tree is what brings them closer together (sexual content)


**Hi.**

 **This is the first story I've ever written. There are many amazing stories out there and I thank anyone who is taking the time to read mine.**

 **The idea first came after watching the movie "Horns", directed by Alexander Aja, so all rights go to him and all people involved with the movie. This is a scene in the movie but I wanted to show how this event was important and add a bit more fluff to it. Even if they are made up characters they still showed a piece of life. (Very good movie btw). Obviously I do not own the characters so again all rights go to Disney and DreamWorks.**

 **Okay I'm done boring you with all the basics so without any more interruptions, please enjoy.**

There is a tree in a forest in Seattle. Going somewhat deep into the forest there will be a tree with a little house in its branches, one made of metal and wood and just big enough to make it a safe place. It is surrounded by thousands of other trees and each lost in the sea of green and connected to the dirt floor. But in that lost sea of green that little house in the tree is still there with two people currently inside having a little moment, in our own lost sea of many other moments.

The golden rays of sunshine came in through the window as the couple lay on the blanket covering the wooden floor. They stared at each other, gazing at the little details of their faces. Big, round, soft blue eyes and long platinum hair that captured the sun between it. Sharp, deep blue eyes and a head covered in sliver/white hair. Both pale skinned. Jack couldn't think of anything as beautiful as her and he could not believe he had someone as amazing as her. This caring, sweet, sassy goddess was his. He loved her. He loves her so much.

"I love you Jack" her soft voice spoke. "I love you Elsa" he responded in his smooth voice. "Did you enjoy it?" "I always enjoy it. Especially if you make those cute little noises when you're almost-""STOP!" she laughed turning her blushing face away with a smile. His famous smirk crossed his face loving how easy it was to make her shy away in that cute way she always did. "You brought the player like I asked right?" "Of course. I'm sure Bunny won't mind if it's gone for a while." He joked reaching into the bag he brought with him and pulling the dark blue record player along with the many great vinyl's he also remembered to bring. She quickly sat up and leaned over to grab it and set it up against the corner a placed the famous David Bowie disk on it. "Good cause I want to dance. Would you like to join me?" she asked with a small pout. "I think I'd rather watch your amazing dance moves!" he laughed. "Okay fine. Buzzkill." She teased back.

She placed the needle and music blasted through the house as she got up and walked around till she was right in front of the window. Elsa let her hips sway and head move with her body as she tossed the fabric of her peach flowy dress with her. Again Jack stared mesmerized by the woman in front of him and played with the end of his brown patterned flannel. As always, Bowie could never disappoint as he sang "Heroes" and although Elsa seemed swept away by the music she would sneak glances at her partner. As he felt towards her she reciprocated the feelings. She loved his childish side as well as his calm laid back side. Everything about him was something to love. She loved the way he sat now, messy hair, unbuttoned shirt, slightly ripped jeans, all handsome.

Unable to keep himself under control anymore Jack crossed the room, slipping pass the truck going straight through the center of it, he reached her and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and brought a hand to her face. Tilting it up to look down at her he finally lowered his mouth to hers and deepened the kiss. Eyes closed to savor each other's taste the kissed for a little bit, enjoying the feeling of tongues sliding against one another. Soon their breathing began to change and came out harder and more rapid. They let their hands explore their bodies and Jacks hands swiftly pulled up her dress and tossed it off and over her head. Letting his hands glide along her incredibly soft skin and small slim body, gripping her butt with one hand and massaged her neck with the other. Soft moans escaped her lips at the feeling of his hands on her for the second time today. Elsa also let her hands wander against the hard plains of his chest and slightly muscled stomach. Even though he wasn't the biggest or toughest guy in Seattle he still had enough muscle to make her a lot smaller than him. Not that she was boney since she still had nice curves but he was more muscle than she'd ever be.

Finally reaching his shoulders she pushed the clothing off almost teasingly and smiled against his lips and he tugged it off a bit roughly. Removing his lips from hers, he trailed kisses down the side of her neck while taking the hand that was on her neck to her breast and gently began to caress and squeeze it. She tilted her head back letting out a sigh as she felt her senses increase, taking in all feelings of pleasure. Her hands continued to feel across his body trying to get some sort of response but she didn't know how hard he was trying to not lose himself in her. Listening to her moan and sighs, the feeling of her hands on him and the taste of her skin. Slowly he brought his hand to the spot between her thighs and applied soft pressure and loved how her hands went straight to his hair and pulled as she gasped and moaned. Jolts of pleasure coursed through her as he rubbed and molded his hand to her making her wetter than she already had been. He suddenly inserted a finger and began to thrust in and out of her causing her to blush and bring her hands to rub him though his jeans. Now he moaned with her and added another finger inside her and felt her clenching around him and he began to hear her noises and pulled out of her, smirking at her sound of disappointment.

Grabbing her waist and pushing her to the tree trunk he quickly removed his jeans but before he entered her he got on his knees and connected his lips to her heaven between her legs. Reaching down she lost herself in the way he moved his tongue inside her and felt him taste her in ways only he was allowed to. He stayed there for a bit and eventually stood up and looked her right in the eyes. Pressing his forehead to hers and wrapping one of her legs around his waist he entered her in one quick movement. Gasping at the feeling of him filling her with his impressive length and he began to thrust. Slowly their hips connected in unison and he leaned down to capture her breast in his mouth and quickened his movements. "Harder, yes, ahh,…..Jack, Jack,…yes please, harder" Elsa moaned into his ear and he complied instantly. He went harder and faster and hit her pleasure spot over and over again and it drove him insane with the feeling of her once again clenching and tightening. They kissed and gasped and moved together, Elsa leaving scratch marks down his back and Jack leaving red marks on her flesh.

Then she gave the sounds. The promise of her climax only moments away and also his. Lacing their fingers together he went a bit faster and opened his eyes to find her staring back at him. They went on for a couple more moments and suddenly it was over and they yelled each other's names and Jack spilled inside her and shook in a few more thrusts before pulling out and lifting her and took her to the blanket they started on. Elsa tried hard to capture her breath and stop her trembling but Jack was there to sooth her back to reality.

They didn't know how much time had passed and they didn't care. The music had stopped a long time ago but they didn't care. All that mattered was each other and their little house in a tree.

 **Thank you everyone and please review.**

 **-Schizophrenia skeleton**


End file.
